As an appearing character displayed in a virtual space of a game or the like realized by using a computer such as a mobile game console, a desired character is selected by a user from a plurality of characters prepared in advance. The selected character is displayed in the virtual spaced as the appearing character.
Furthermore, an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that paste a pickup image photographed with a digital camera or the like and memorized by a user to an appearing character displayed in a virtual space. For example, in Patent Document 1, an image processing apparatus or an image processing method that takes two-dimensional image information, cuts two-dimensional image information in a predetermined region out of the two-dimensional image information by using a clipping region designating frame having a gauge arranged at a position corresponding to a characteristic position of a virtual three-dimensional thing, and pastes the cut-out two-dimensional image information to a virtual three-dimensional thing is disclosed.